


Secret Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, NSFW, VictUuri, ViktorxYuuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, victuuri hard, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My skate was perfect, now Viktor wants to please me...





	Secret Love

Sweat running down my back I strike my final pose. A perfect skate, Viktor should be pleased with that. I scan the sidelines as best I can without my glasses. Ah, there he is, he's jumping around; I must have done him proud. 

I skate to the edge. Before I can step off the ice he is pulling me into his arms. His lips are so soft against mine. I can feel his desire prodding me, I try not to get excited, a hard on is so difficult to hide in Lycra. 

"I want you" he whispers in my ear "I've found a secret room, follow me"

"Scoring" I remind him "we have to go for my scores first"

 

Sitting next to him, I wonder why he has his overcoat done up and his scarf on, it's not cold in here. He squeezes my hand and winks at me. God, I want him. 

127.8, that puts me in first place at the moment. I am bundled into his arms again, cameras flashing as he plants a passionate kiss on my open mouth. His breath tastes so sweet; my lust for my fiancé grows.

 

Wobbling on my skates; he hasn't even given me a chance to remove them, Viktor pulls me into a restricted corridor.

"Wait, I need to take my blades off". He frowns and scoops me up in his arms instead. 

"No time". 

His voice is low and gravelly. I can always tell how much he wants to fuck me by the tone of his sexy voice.

He kicks open a door to reveal a small room, sunlight spilling through a tiny window.

"We have to be quiet" he mutters "you can't scream".

I blush; even after all this time, I still blush. It's not my fault. He makes me scream with our sometimes violent love making. I am constantly covered in love bites and teeth marks. I don't mind, I rather like the pain. Viktor's back shows my revenge scars; scratches so deep they take ages to heal. He loves it. 

He undoes the back of my tight black costume, the sound of the zip so loud in the silence. I feel his hands and lips on my skin. His warm breath teases me and I shiver.

"Wait" he commands. 

I turn to look at him, he's removing his scarf and undoing his coat. Oh dear god he is almost naked underneath, my pulse rate quickens. His body is divine, the trickle of sunlight dances across his collarbone and highlights the muscles of his shoulders. I am so hard now.

"Viktor". My voice cracks, my need to be penetrated obvious in the simple utterance of his name.

He smiles a slow sensual smile and takes me in his arms. I can feel his slender fingers caressing my arse, sliding under the tight fabric to stroke my bare flesh.

He tugs my tight trousers down to my knees, freeing my erection. His tongue enters my mouth as he grasps me in his hand and begins the strong rhythmical wanking that he knows I love so much. 

I moan softly into his open mouth, my tongue twisting and turning with his. 

He is going to make me cum. I can feel the tingling starting in my feet. My penis grows harder in his hand. He looks at me and drops to his knees. I close my eyes as his mouth encases around me and I feel his tongue encircling my cock. 

Ahhh... His sucking motion is divine, I run my fingers through his hair, thrusting into his warm, wet mouth. The tingling sensation has reached my knees. It's so hard not to moan aloud, I want the world to know how good this Russian man of mine makes me feel.

His hands are grasping my arse, a finger so tantalisingly close to the entrance to my anus. I shuffle my feet, unsteady on my blades. His hands grab my hips, holding me still. 

The tingling reaches my thighs, my breathing changes. His sucking becomes harder anticipating my orgasm. He can read my body so well. I grasp his hair as my climax starts, thrusting deep into his mouth. My head spins as my semen spurts into Viktor's throat. I hear and feel his moan of delight as he swallows hard, urgent not to lose a single drop of my issue. 

My legs are weak now, he stands and supports me against his body. His mouth meets mine, we kiss. I can taste myself on him, it's good.

"My turn now". His voice is so low now it's bearly audible. 

I pull down his soft trousers. His cock is solid and proud. I love him.

He sits on a pile of boxes. 

"Turn round." I face my back to him and step backwards. With his hands around my waist he guides my bottom till I am over him. 

He spreads my cheeks and I push down. I hear him gasp as he enters me. 

There is the usual initial sting as my arse adjusts to the size of him, and then nothing but pleasure. He feels so good inside me. I wrap my arms around myself as his arms encircle me, pulling me down. 

I utter a silent scream as he pushes deeper into me, his teeth gazing my skin as he stifles his own groan. Having to be silent creates a highly erotic atmosphere in our fucking and I can feel myself become hard again. 

We stand. I'm slightly taller than usual, still having my skates on. His angle of entry is different and I can feel him, it hurts, but I don't care.

I brace my arms against the cabinet in front of me as he begins to thrust. His arms slide up to wrap around my shoulders. I can feel his breath on my bare back, he is murmuring my name. His hips are pounding against my arse as he fucks me. 

"Yuuri, I love you, you feel so good. Oh my god, I'm going to cum."

His orgasm takes him by surprise, his body bucks as he empties himself inside me. He bites my shoulder hard, I can feel his teeth piercing my skin. I'm bleeding.

He's leaning on me; panting in my ear. The force of his eruption has made me cum too, my costume has now our semen splattered over it, I hope I have time to clean it before I skate again.

"Wow". 

He withdraws from me, I hate this part. I wish I could keep him inside me forever, I feel so empty. 

I turn my head and kiss him. "I love you."

His face glows with love and sexual satisfaction; my face echoes this back at him. I wish we could stay here longer.

"How long?"

He checks his phone. "You are skating again in ten minutes, we need to get you ready."

He helps me dress. I am sticky from his cum; I can feel it running down the backs of my legs. I hope it won't show through the tight black Lycra of my costume. 

He is alway very attentive, especially after we have had sex. I am his life; he is devoted to my happiness.

His beautiful body disappears under coat and scarf again; the spell is broken. He opens the door and carries me out. We check no one is looking before stepping back into the corridor.

People are calling our names; I'm due back on the ice. I'm not prepared. He knows this.

"Let your skating show our love." He commands. 

I will do as I am bid. He is my life; I am devoted to his happiness.

We reach rink side; I skate out to the centre of the ice and strike my pose.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Wattpad by me under the same name.


End file.
